


Dream A Little Dream

by afteriwake



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5720470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The people who've been brought to NOLA are having dreams of the person they love most, and McCoy is no exception...but he's not dreaming of the woman he's with. He's dreaming of the one he keeps denying he's got feelings for, and this is the moment he can't deny it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> So **sideofrawr** and I have decided that we're going to break from the game at this point and make the series AU, or else I'll have to rewrite every single fic that isn't a roleply log. So this is where we're going to do it. I'm going to rewrite one of the fics a bit, but generally everything that comes past this fic is going to be different than what actually goes on in the game, but that's mostly because in the game we doubt we'll be able to get McCoy and Molly together, and that's something we'd like to explore, so we'll do it here. Also, I don't own the song, it's "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon, which was the song prompt that **sideofrawr** sent me that inspired this fic.

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
_And throw away the oars, forever_

_'Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
_I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
_And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
_Come crashing through your door_  
_Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore_

He cracked an eye open as the song came blaring from the alarm. The morning sun was too bright, the song was too loud, and he just wanted it to go away. He was thisclose to pulling the other pillow over his head and ignoring the damn tune, or maybe throwing the damn radio out of the window. This had to be one of his least favorite songs to come out of the past ever.

After a moment, though, he felt an arm slip around his waist and a nose nuzzle into his neck. “I’m sorry I set your alarm, Leonard,” Molly said, pressing a kiss to his neck before reaching over him. “Apparently my phone died last night. I really should just keep a charger here.”

He relaxed at that and grabbed her before she could hit the snooze button, pulling her on top of him and being rewarded with a wide grin on her face as her hair spilled down. “You could keep a lot more than a charger here,” he said, running his fingers along her spine.

“I can’t give up the cabin,” she said. “You know that. But Alicia already made it three bedrooms and I put that magic charge card of mine to good use. It looks completely different, inside and out. There are no remnants of him left.”

“Yeah, but—” he protested

“Besides,” she said, moving her lips to his neck, “you’ve done a very good job of reminding me that sociopaths and psychopaths really aren’t my type after all for two years now. If it wasn’t for the fact that Evie and Sophia and Annabelle prefer the cabin, even with the changes, I would consider moving back in here.”

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_  
_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_  
_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_  
_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_  
_I said there is no reason for my fear_  
_'Cause I feel so secure when we're together_  
_You give my life direction_  
_You make everything so clear_

He reached over to the alarm and slammed his hand down on the snooze button before tilting his head back slightly. He had no idea how he’d gotten so damn lucky. He’d given up on the idea of ever dating again, let along finding anyone to fall in love with, and it had taken being pulled away from home and dropped in not one but two other universes with this mesmerizing woman to realize he’d just been looking in the wrong universe.

She let her teeth graze his skin slightly and he bit back a groan. “I have clinic duty today,” he said. “And don’t you have to be at the coroner’s office?”

“I could conveniently come down with a case of the twenty-four hour stomach bug,” she said. “Granted, any elaborate Valentine’s Day plans you may have had may need to be scrapped if they involved us leaving the apartment, but I could whip us up something if I feel like leaving the bed.”

“Well, considering my plans weren’t all that elaborate, you’re not missing much,” he said, only half lying. There was a ring box in the nightstand. He’d been trying to figure out a way to ask for weeks now. Yeah, it was corny and stereotypical and probably tacky to ask on Valentine’s Day, but the fact he was going to ask her to marry him at all had to mean something, right? He’d been through a marriage once, and it had ended as badly as it possibly could. The fact he even _wanted_ to try again was astounding.

She’d understand that, though, and it would mean the world to her.

She chuckled against his skin, pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “Then takeaway and a film after a while sounds fine to me. But after we call in to our respective posts. Your mobile’s in the nightstand drawer, yes?”

“Yeah,” he said as she pulled away. It wasn’t until she’d leaned over that he remembered the ring was there. “Wait a sec, Molly—”

But it was too late. She’d opened the drawer by then and stilled before slowly pulling out the small velvet box. She sat up again with the ring box in her hand, and then opened it, staring at it. “Oh, Leonard, it’s beautiful,” she said before looking at him.

He sat up more, taking the box from her. He knew she could afford any damn ring she wanted; that magic debit card of her was unlimited. She could get herself a diamond the size of a pea if she wanted. So he figured he’d get her something unique, something she’d actually love to wear. He knew her favorite color was purple, and he’d found a ring that was shaped like a flower with an amethyst in the center, and there were leaves the band that were dotted with small diamonds. “I know it’s not a diamond, but…” he said, taking it out of the box.

“No, it’s all right,” she said, giving him a smile. “I love it.”

He picked up her left hand and slipped the ring onto her ring finger. It was a nearly perfect fit. “I’m not a really sentimental person. Not with anyone other than you. But you’re my best friend. There isn’t anyone in any universe I care about more than you. And there isn’t anyone I love more than you. I want to spend as long as I’m here with you. I want to have a life with you where we’re as happy as we can be, even if I have to leave here and live in the middle of your zoo.” She giggled at that part. “I just want to make you as happy as you’ve made me, Molly, for as long as I can. So will you marry me?”

“Of course I will, Leonard,” she said, pulling her hand from his and wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She had no idea how happy she had made him, no idea at all.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_  
_I've been running round in circles in my mind_  
_And it always seems that I'm following you, girl_  
_'Cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find_

_And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight_  
_You're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night_  
_And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might_

“Damn snooze button,” he said, pulling away from Molly. He turned, and then everything started to shift, started to fade. The song started to grow louder, and other noises started to be heard. And then he lifted his head up off his desk in his office. Damn it all, he’d fallen asleep and had one of the damnable dreams everyone on the network was talking about, the ones where you were supposed to be dreaming about the person you loved.

He ran a hand down his face as reality settled in again. He wasn’t with Molly. He was with Carol. Carol was pregnant with his kid, and they were trying to make a go at making a relationship work. He knew Molly loved him; she’d told him, but Molly had also said she respected that he was with Carol and she didn’t want him to leave Carol for her. Hell, she’d only told him when he’d forced the issue. She’d rather have suffered in silence and ended their friendship than put him in the position he was in now. And he’d told everyone that he cared about Molly but that was the extent of it. Caring. Not love.

And that dream…hell, that dream showed him he’d been lying to himself just as much as he’d been lying to everyone else.

He sighed and reached into his bottom drawer for the bottle of whiskey Molly had bought him for Christmas and his glass. It was probably too early for a drink, but John was there and he knew John knew the situation. If he told John he’d dreamt about Molly and it was one of _those_ dreams, he’d understand the need for a drink. He opened up the bottle and poured himself a hefty measure, taking a sip.

He couldn’t deny it anymore. He was in love with her. Probably had been since that night during Mardi Gras. Hell, probably had been since Lawrence, if he wanted to be truthful. So now that he finally had to admit the truth, he needed to figure out what he was going to do next. Was he going to do the honorable thing and stay with Carol, even though he was in love with another woman, or was he going to honor his commitments to his child but follow what his heart wanted?

Damn it all, either way, someone was going to get hurt, and that was the absolute last thing he wanted, he thought to himself as he took another sip of his whiskey. If it had all just come to light earlier, if Molly had just realized it earlier, if _he_ had realized it earlier, it would have been different, but…maybe this was their lot in life.

Maybe they just weren’t destined for a happy ever after.


End file.
